Cold Footed Tango
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: Ivan is entwined into several generations of ballet dancers, but he decides to try Spanish Dance classes to get closer to Maria, a sweet peppy Hispanic girl who Ivan has a crush on. There's just one problem though. Her cousin, Alfred, doesn't like him. With a pervy dance teacher named Mr. Vargas and a competition looming, will Ivan have what it takes or will he get cold feet?
1. Breaking Tradition

**_Okay, here's the story. Please comment on how I'm doing. I'll continue The Diary of A Young Author In 1588, I promise._**

* * *

"Okay class, five minutes until you fill out your elective sheets!" Ivan sighed and continued doodling sunflowers and nesting dolls on his binder until a book fell on his desk. A Spanish book, which he guess belonged to Antonio.

"Ah, excuse me," He said in a heavy Russian accent, "you dropped your-" Light violet eyes met amber ones as a young Hispanic looking girl sauntered over and gently took the book, "Thanks, Ivan!" He smiled as she walked off and joined up with her little group again. She was beautiful, flowing brown-black hair, and a smile bright like the sun.

Maria Jones, the cutest and most beautiful girl in Ivan's eyes. But, there was one big problem, her cousin. Alfred was captain of basically_ every_ sports team in Gauken Academy and his worst enemy. There was no way that Alfred would let Ivan date his cousin. He rarely got to spend any time with her, it was as if they signed up for different classes every year...

That's it! He knew exactly what he had to do, he just hoped his parents were okay with it. Later that day he jumped off the bus and ran home. He opened the door, "Hello, Mama!" He smiled as his mother came down the stairs, "Ivan, my little sunflower! How was your day?" His mother hugged him and kissed his cheek as Ivan giggled, "It was good. I have some news to tell at dinner time." His mother smiled, "Is it about a girl?" His mother always talked about how excited she'd be on their wedding days. "Mama! It's not about _a_ girl!" His mother nodded as Ivan raced up the stairs. He dumped his backpack and fished for his copy of his elective sheet. He chose Wood Working, Russian History, Sewing class, and Spanish Dance. He knew his parents would probably question the last choice, but it had to be worth it. He smiled as he spun in his chair only to spot his sister in the thresh hold of his room.

"N-N-Natalia! What are you d-doing here?" He whimpered. His little sister smiled and said, "I'll be in high school after summer vacation is done...Can you marry me then?" Ivan bolted out of the room screaming, "Mama! Natalia's being scary again!"

After dinner, Ivan sat his parents down. He breathed in, "Mama, Papa... I'm not taking ballet." It was a long standing tradition, their family came from several generations of ballet dancers. Heck, Ivan's parents met in a ballet class! His father stared, "What? Ivan we are-" "Several generations of ballet dancers, I know. I just want to try something new for a change." His mother sighed, "Ivan..." He looked up at her, "Just enjoy your class, okay?" Ivan smiled as he hugged his parents, "Spasibo!"


	2. Schedules of Hope

So, here's chapter two,

* * *

Summer quickly came to an end and the Braginski children got their schedules. Ivan luckily didn't get _any_ classes with Natalia, thank God. His big sister, Katusha, got the sewing classes and the ballet classes she wanted. Ivan peaked at his schedule, _Russian History, Wood working, Theater, and..._ Ivan smiled and skipped to the bus stop whispering, "Spanish dance class, here I come!"

After a long bus ride full of Alfred attempting to steal his schedule, he got to school and sat through the boring classes like math, who seriously needed to know where the number one came from? It wouldn't help pay the bills. After Bore-O-Thon, was lunch time. He sat down with his friends, Yao Wang, a Chinese exchange student, Polina Jones, she wasn't part of the Braginski family, but Ivan always thought of her as a "daughter", and the Baltic Brothers, they weren't really related but everyone thought they were. "So how was class, aru? Yao asked. "I have to have an essay done by tomorrow." Polina groaned before Ravis offered to help with it. Toris and Eduard had a conversation before Alfred walked up with his gang, "Step aside, commies. This is _**our**_ table."

Ivan rolled his eyes as he and his tiny group were about to move until, "Alfred, they were sitting there first. Let them stay." Ivan turned to see Maria snapping at her cousin. "_Lo siento_ about my cousin." she laughed before the group sat down again. "Alfred's so annoying." Ivan mumbled. Maria sighed and said, "He's like that sometimes..." Ivan and Maria continued their conversation until the Lunch Bell rang.

After two more classes, it was finally last period. Spanish Dance class. Ivan bolted down the halls and got there to see... The Italian Sibling's Grandfather? He looked up, "Oh, _ciao! _You are..." "Ivan Braginski." The teacher shook his hand, "I'm Mr. Vargas, but you can call me Mr. V." This was going to be a _long_ year.


	3. First Steps

Class began and Mr. Vargas walked to the center of the room, "So ciao. I'm Mr. Vargas and welcome to Spanish and Latin Dance class. We'll start off by introducing each other, learning the rules, and then the steps our first dance, rumba!" He commenced calling the attendance, Ivan heard some familiar names. Lovino, Kieara, Im Yong Soo, Maria... Oh my God, Maria Jones was in his class. He was doing a happy Cossack dance in his head as he heard her name. "Ivan Bra...Bragin..." Ivan sighed, "_Braginski_." Mr. Vargas nodded and put him in.

After attendance he got up again, "Okay, here are the rules. One. No sex in the changing rooms," Ivan's eyes widened. Why would anyone in their right minds do _**that**_ in the changing room? "Two. No talking when I'm talking. Three. No roughhousing, fighting, **swearing**," He stared at Lovino, "Or any other thing that isn't dance in the studio. And finally, no street shoes on the dance floor." He waited until the chatter died down and cheerfully said, "Okay, get up guys! We're learning rumba! Pick a partner,"

Ivan got up, sped walked over to Maria, and accidentally fell on her. Cue awkward stares, Ivan blushed and quickly got up. "...Sorry." He mumbled. Maria giggled and accepted his apology. Mr. Vargas continued, "Okay, in Latin dance, we don't keep still. We move our hips like this," He began swaying his hips as Ivan looked on confused. "It adds a little 'umph' to it, and a little sexiness. Now, you guys try!" Every one was kind of awkward, Ivan didn't move too much. Mr. v pointed to him, "You, where are you from?" Ivan looked up, "Russia, sir." "Well, you need to say good bye Russian Mother land and **_hello_** Latin hips!"

Ivan sighed and looked over at Maria. Well, if the hips were supposed to add sexiness it was working. Ivan snapped out of it and continued to keep working. His face was pink after class.


End file.
